


Drowning - One

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: The beginning of the journey...…..
Relationships: Arthur/Kai
Kudos: 2





	Drowning - One

Drowning - One 

Sometimes Arthur looks at Kai and it’s like he’s drowning. It’s been this way for several weeks now - and it’s getting no better fast. 

Suddenly, right in the middle of reading a parchment or cleaning his sword or binding his spear, Arthur will glance up and see Kai. Merely standing near him or sprawled beside the fire or busy about his own workday tasks. Looking exactly as Kai always looks if that makes any fucking sense at all, which it most assuredly doesn’t. 

That’s precisely when it happens. 

Without warning, there’s a wild rush around him and he’s being wrenched down …… down……down…….

The air flees his lungs and there’s nothing Arthur can do. Not one single, solitary, practical thing. 

Because the unforgiving, thrashing current won’t ebb and he can’t breathe. 

He can’t think. 

This is starting to pose certain difficulties. 

Take this morning when they were breaking their fast at the longhouse table. Just an ordinary sunrise you might judge. Lenni serving porridge and Llud discussing the day’s activites – hunting, practice in the sword ring, some mucking of the stables, a messenger expected bringing news of the latest Scots’ raids. Oh, and a new mead barrel to be brought down from the store hut – the old one is sounding hollow when you rap it with your knuckles. 

Amid this perfectly rational discussion, Kai appears. Still yawning and impossibly golden and helplessly handsome. Clucking Lenni playfully under the chin and cheerfully ruffling Llud’s hair and winking jauntily at Arthur. 

Suddenly, Llud’s sensible words go to gossamer and gauze in Arthur’s mind. 

Since all he’s staring at is Kai’s beloved face and his wondrous hands and how his long slender fingers slowly brush honeyed breadcrumbs across his beautiful lips. 

Arthur’s mouth goes dry and his cock goes rigid and he feels it overwhelming again – that bloody drowning sensation. And Llud is impatiently telling him to kindly tend to his father’s counsel and Lenni is gazing at him most strangely and Kai is laughing merrily. 

Really, it’s becoming ludicrous……….

Arthur is growing wary of acting in his usual, brotherly, affectionate fashion around Kai for fear of………well, many perilous possibilities. Its long been as normal and natural as the moon rising up over the lake – throwing an arm about his big brother’s strong, bony shoulders, tousling Kai’s soft flaxen curls, teasingly pinching his cheek. 

Except that now such gestures make Arthur’s heart pound like a thunderous war-drum within his chest and leave him sodden with sweat. 

Perhaps it would help if he had Kai’s……….experience and confidence. Instead of being a sixteen year old virgin. 

Innocent of girls – and boys – and goats for that matter. 

Innocent of everything but his right hand and a basin of chicken grease. 

Or perhaps it would only hinder if he possessed Kai’s ease concerning such affairs. 

Fuck………it’s all far too intricate and knotty and perplexing. Not the slightest bit practical in any way, shape or form. 

No wonder Arthur feels an urgent need to retreat to the longhouse sleeping chamber today between sword ring and stable mucking. Seeking a precious interlude of quiet and calm. With Kai gainfully employed near the armoury. 

Flirting with………someone. Someone with large tits and flowing hair anyway. Alvy or Dealla or Gitta. 

Thankfully Arthur sinks among his sheepskins and shuts his eyes. It’s an exhausting business, as well as being so problematic. 

He’ll just let himself rest and drift for a few moments…………

A shadow falls across his fleeces and a familiar weight settles on his stomach. 

Abruptly Arthur’s eyes fly open. Kai is comfortably stretched on the bed beside him, his blonde head resting on Arthur’s belly, his willowy legs tangled amid the blankets at the bottom. 

Kai is also grinning happily and glowing from the sun and utterly breathtaking. 

Immediately Arthur becomes desperately self-aware. Praying silently to his Christ of the One God that he isn’t flushing as hotly as his whole body feels. 

Entreating for Kai not to notice the granite-hardness swelling his breeches. 

Keeping his gaze fixed on the roughhewn roof beams. 

It certainly seems safest this way. 

“Little brother.” Kai laughs deep in his throat and Arthur’s cock twitches violently. “That Gitta is a canny girl. She must have gleaned that I’ve been………heeding her trips to the water trough for a while. I thought that she was rather bashful – but none of it. I didn’t even have to beat about the thickets in the slightest………”

Gleefully Kai begins a rambling tale about Gitta’s obvious appreciation for Saxon dalliance and charm. Like all Kai’s romantic chronicles, it is funny and endearing. 

Completely absorbed within Kai’s mischievous adventure, Arthur allows himself to relax. This is all so nice and normal. He and Kai sharing a brotherly laugh. Lying companionably side by side. 

Agreeably, Arthur murmurs “mmm” and “ah” and “oh”. Chuckling as Kai imitates Gitta’s fervent prattle and the inviting glances from under her thick lashes. 

Somehow or other, between the amusement and the lovely ease and the tranquillity, somehow without even noticing, Arthur’s hand wanders amid Kai’s gleaming golden hair. Absently playing with his big brother’s curls. Blissfully brushing his fingers over Kai’s forehead. 

Then, Kai’s story comes to a rollicking conclusion and Kai falls silent. 

Gradually Arthur realises that his fingers are gently stroking the silken skin behind Kai’s ear. 

Arthur blushes as fervidly as if his hand were soothing a brazier. 

Immediately he snatches his fingers away, mumbling a gruff apology. 

Of course, his bloody cock gives another violent shiver and his balls seem to draw up with overpowering pleasure. 

Shit…………

Kai settles his head more securely on Arthur’s belly, stretches his legs and smiles rather sleepily. When he speaks again, his voice is very quiet. 

“It’s alright little brother. Don’t be sorry. Never sorry. Not ever.”

And tenderly Kai clasps Arthur’s hand and places it among his flaxen curls again. 

Softly, Kai laughs and closes his eyes. 

Feeling as weak as a newborn foal and unutterably happy all at once, Arthur looks down at his big brother’s face and his lips and his dimples. 

Beautiful doesn’t even come close………..

Slowly, sweetly Arthur starts to stroke once more, Kai’s hair like sheer blonde thistledown against his fingers. 

Kai gives a contented sigh and Arthur smiles. 

Maybe he doesn’t have to drown after all. 

Yes………..probably best to just fall in love………..


End file.
